Girl in Mercury
Girl in Mercury is the ninth episode of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Plot The Overdrive Rangers were shock to see every soldier and monster sent by Flurry, Scarina, Kirraska, And Kamkar were defeated by an Unkown Mercury Ranger and Alyssa shows her friends videos of her life with her best friend from Explorer School Thea Reese. Story In the middle of the night a young girl and her family were moving in and the girl was holding something in her hand while unpacking as Kirraska and Kamkar were about to steal something from the museum the mysterious girl morph into the Mercury Ranger and fights them and they went to report this to Flurry and Scarina saying there’s a New Mercury Ranger in town. (Theme Song) Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go! Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go! Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive! Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive! Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways, Five heroes walking through the sun for five days, Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam Five Rangers looking for the same five stones! (Go! Go! Go!) There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved, Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space! Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene, Power Rangers Overdrive is the number one team! Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive! Power Rangers, Operation Oh-verdrive! Episode 9: Girl in Mercury At Alyssa’s house Alyssa shows her friends stuff from her Adventure School. As Jack picked up a video camera and looks at Alyssa. ”Hey Alyssa did you recorded videos when you were at adventure school?” Jack asked Alyssa. Alyssa looks at him. ”Yeah Jack I made videos of my life at explorer school and me and my best friend.” Alyssa says as she looks at them. Summer looks at her. ”Wait Alyssa you had a best friend at Explorer School.” Summer asked as she looks at her. Alyssa looks at them. ”Yeah I did her name was Athena Reese but I nicknamed her Thea for short and she and I were very good friends at Explorer School.” Alyssa explains as she looks at them. Jack looks at her. ”Wow Thea seems to be a good friend to you Alyssa.” Jack says as he looks at her. As the alarm rang. ”Rangers there’s Chillerz in the South Center of town.” Andrew says as he calls the Ofhers. ”We're on our way come on guys.“ Alyssa says as she and her friends went to the area. As they arrive the Chillerz were already knocked out as the others look shock. Max looks at the area “Wow it’s seems likes someone made a head start on us," Max says as he looks at the other Rangers. As the others agree with him. ”Who had beat these Chillerz up.” Summer says as she looks at the area. As they get a call of Lava Lizards in south west of town as they rush and they see them destroy as well as they help people out as Max hears to people talking about the Ranger. ”Hey what did happened here?” Max says as he looks at them. They turn to him. ”We thought it was going to be over until he showed up.” The boys ays as he looks at him. Rachel looks at them. ”What did you mean he save you who save you?” Rachel asked as she looks at them. ”The Mercury Ranger” they both says as they looks at them. This leaves them shock by this at the yogurt place. ”Whoa there’s a new Mercury Ranger in town that’s off the charts.” Jack says as he looks at them. Alyssa looks at them. ”Yeah this new Ranger must knew about where we are going but how.” Alyssa says as she looks curious. As the new students looks at them by giving them drinks as Summer looks at her bracelet. They get another alert downtown saying Kirraska and Kamkar are downtown with a monster as they ran to stop them. Characters Overdrive Rangers Allies Villains Monsters Notes Background Information Trivia Category:Episode